


Baked Goods

by UltimateDrarryQueen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry, Hollstein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateDrarryQueen/pseuds/UltimateDrarryQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura needs a new roommate and she finds Carmilla to be an eligible candidate. They start to get along and on their first date meet a lovely couple, who used to be in a glee club together. Will they all have a happily ever after?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Roommate Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the first chapter of this fanfic. The whole thing is a gift for my sister, whose OTPs are Hollstein and Faberry.  
> (Quinn and Rachel do not appear in the first chapter)  
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.

I guess you could say that fate brought me and my girlfriend together. It all started when my roommate Betty left the college and I had to advertise for a new roommate. It took me a week to even get a reply.  
“LaFontaine would love to be your new roommate. However, they have accepted another offer from Lola Perry and cannot move in with you. Apologies.”  
Great, so my reply was a bust. I stopped searching and decided I’d live on my own. It was a Tuesday night when I arrived at my dorm to see that my door was cracked open slightly, and on entering I saw a tall figure (well, taller than me) sitting on the couch in the darkened living space. I screamed, and having nothing else to throw, grabbed a table lamp and threw it at the intruder. The person ducked out of the way as the motion sensor lights flickered on.  
“Dude. That wasn’t nice.” The intruder was a girl, dressed fully in black; from her leather pants to her cotton t-shirt with an anatomical heart on it.  
“Get out of my dorm room!” I shouted at her, because no matter how cute she was I wasn’t taking any chances.  
“Calm down, Pop Tart. I come in peace.” She rolled her eyes at me. How dare she roll her eyes at Laura Hollis?!  
“Wh-who are you” I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
“I’m Carmilla, duh? Your new roommate.” My heart skipped a beat. This girl wanted to live with me?  
“But I-” I paused, choosing my words carefully. “I haven’t had any replies yet.”  
“Well you have now, cupcake.” Cupcake? Pop Tart? Holy Hufflepuff I had landed myself with another loony. This one was obsessed with baked goods.  
She unpacked her stuff from a single bag, and upon asking why she had so little she answered “I’m used to moving around a lot.” I decided not to question this, and instead asked her whether she wanted to order a pizza.  
“How about I take you to that fancy Chinese place on the high street?” She looked at me uncertainly.  
“What, like a date?” I asked. Her cheeks flushed red and she ducked her head shyly.  
“Yeah, kinda.”  
“So you’re asking me on a date?” I grinned at her. This was just what I wanted.  
“Is my name Carmilla?”  
The question confused me, but I told her that to my knowledge, her name was indeed Carmilla.  
“There’s your answer.” I felt my cheeks go red, and we were both blushing at the awkwardness of the conversation, though from what I had seen of Carmilla so far she wasn’t one to get embarrassed or act awkwardly.  
“Let me grab my coat.” I said, and she smiled at me, obviously happy that I’d agreed. I walked over the wardrobe and chose my black coat in honour of my new roommate.  
I’d known her a matter of minutes, and yet somehow I knew she was going to change my life.  
“Let’s go.”


	2. The Date (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Carmilla and Laura arrive at the restaurant they are joined by two former Glee singers. Will they get along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for taking so long to upload this, I've been really busy. So this chapter is longer than the first, I know that I got a few complaints about the length of the chapter and the speed that it went so I've taken my time with this one. Enjoy! Sidenote to cherrychapstick-> I'm really sorry, but I can't seem to fit bubbline anywhere in this fic! I really did try. If however I make another Faberry/Hollstein fic in the future I will make sure that bubbline features heavily in it! Sorry again.

It took me and my new roommate only 12 minutes to get to the Chinese restaurant, but on the way we had an in-depth conversation about family. Strangely enough, the girl I'd met only minutes ago was the daughter of the college Dean.

The Dean was not a very nice lady, so it's surprised me that Carmilla was one of her offspring. Although now that I thought about it, they both had the same long brown locks and a tendency to turn up out of nowhere. 

Our current Dean turned up just days before the previous Dean died in a car crash. Suspicious, right? But this wasn't something I was about to bring up in front of my new roommate so I kept my mouth firmly shut. 

She had asked me about my parents, so I explained how my mother had died, leaving my doting father to raise a child while still grieving. I went into glorious details about the weekly 'British TV Show' marathons we had when I was in high school. She laughed as I explained what Doctor Who was - "There's no such thing as aliens, creampuff" - and frowned when I told her about Mary Berry and Paul Hollywood's baking competition. 

After my vigorous impressions of British TV characters, and after being told to "shut the fuck up or I'll sink my teeth into your throat" - which I have to admit freaked me out a little bit - we arrived at the restaurant. 

At first sight, I was a little disappointed. Two of the letters in "Jin Hye" had lost their colour, and the door was covered in moss, giving me the impression that maybe this place wasn't safe to eat in, but on entering I gasped in amazement.

We were in a brightly lit room, big enough to seat a dozen elephants, with cherry red walls and green tables. The waitresses were all wearing traditional Chinese dresses and had rouged cheeks and beautiful red lips. People were swanning about, grabbing food from various dishes set in the back corner. There was a bar along the left of the restaurant, and behind it bartenders were shaking complicated cocktails and pouring glasses of expensive wines. 

A sophisticated doorman closed the door behind us and took our coats, handing us a metal chip with the number 432 imprinted on it. I nudged my new friend.  
"You could have told me this place was fancy. I'd have dressed nicely."  
She scoffed. "If I'd known this place was fancy we'd have ordered a pizza."

We were shown to a table for four by a British man (I got plenty of amused looks from Carmilla who obviously thought that I had a thing for British people), and as we took our seats he explained that this was a communal restaurant and that two more guests would be joining us.

"Oh, great." Carmilla groaned, and I kicked her playfully under the table. He asked us for our drinks order, and Carmilla requested a whiskey while I simply asked for a hot chocolate as she rolled her eyes at me from across the table. 

When he left, a small Chinese lady came and told us that there were two young ladies similar to us who were going to be seated at our table. She waddled away and two strangers near the door caught my attention. The shorter of the two, a brunette, pointed in our direction an I quickly looked away. Carmilla was twiddling her thumbs, and when she noticed me watching her she placed her palms flat on the table.

"So," she said, "do you like it here?" 

I started to answer when the British man returned with a glass of whiskey and a large white mug topped with lots of cream, marshmallows, a chocolate flake and little chocolate pieces. I thanked him graciously and he smiled before turning his gaze to Carmilla, whose glare made the smile run away from his face and he quickly rushed away. I kicked her again. 

A smile started to form on and I was suddenly reminded how beautiful she was. It had been a hectic day and somehow her face, of all things, made everything better.

A voice behind me stopped my train of thoughts. "Hi guys! We're sharing a table with you!" said an excited voice and I turned around to see the couple from the door. It was the brunette that had spoken, and she was beaming at me as though she'd known me her whole life. 

"Um...hey." I stuttered, and gestured for them to sit down. The taller of the two, a blonde woman, sat on my left, leaving room for the brunette to sit on my right. 

"Sorry about her," said the blonde, "she loves meeting new people." I gave her a feeble smile, knowing that Carmilla was probably hating this. With a glance in her direction, I knew that I was correct. She had slouched lower in her seat and had let her hair fall over face face, concealing any emotions she might have been showing. 

The blonde spoke again, stealing my attention from my roommate. "I'm Quinn. This is my girlfriend, Rachel." I glanced at the brunette again - Rachel - to see that she was now beaming at an obviously traumatized Carmilla. Feeling sorry for her, I suggested that she go and get food from the buffet, wanting to explain to the others that she was, or at least seemed to be an introvert. 

She gave me the tiniest smile, and stood up to get food when Rachel announced that she would go with her. I almost put my head in my hands at the thought of making Carmilla uncomfortable. Quinn nodded and smiled at her girlfriend. "That's a great idea, sweetie!"

Rachel beamed back at her, and linked arms with Carmilla, dragging her to the back of the restaurant. As soon as they were out of earshot, I turned to Quinn. 

"I'm Laura." I introduced myself. "And that," I said, pointing towards Carmilla's silhouette, "is my roommate Carmilla. As you can see she's not very...well, she doesn't like strangers." I explained. 

Quinn gave me an empathetic smile. "Yeah, Rachel's quite the opposite."

"I can tell." I chuckled. "How did you guys meet?" I asked, wondering whether Rachel had simply approached her one day on the street. 

"High school." she smiled nostalgically. "We were in Glee Club together." She sighed, looking over at Rachel's figure at the back of the restaurant. "I just-I love her so much, you know?" She looked at me, infatuated. 

"Yeah." No. I didn't have a clue. I was never good with relationships, and certainly had never been in love with anyone. 

Suddenly her eyes lit up. "You can't tell Rachel," she started, and she pulled a small Tiffany box from her purse. "I'm going to propose!" 

My jaw dropped. This was so cute! A high school romance that ends in a happily ever after! It was so adorable that it took me a while to find the words to ask when she was going to propose. She gave me a cocky smile, and a twinkle in her eye told me the answer seconds before she did. "Tonight." 

She stuffed the Tiffany box back in her purse and I barely had time to breathe before Carmilla arrived at our table, a huge grin on her face. She'd obviously gotten to know Rachel a little better. She walked around the table and placed a plate filled with food in front of me. 

"What the-" I gazed in awe at the contents of the plate. How did she know exactly everything that I liked? Rachel returned seconds later, also carrying two plates. With a quick peck on Quinn's cheek, she set one down in front of her girlfriend and sat down with her own. 

I was happy to see Carmilla with a plate filled of food too, and I smiled at her. She smiled back and I knew that she understood. As we all exchanged glances, me, Quinn and Rachel erupted into a fit of giggles while Carmilla sat there smirking at us all. We soon calmed down and after a few cleared throats, we began to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter coming soon! (This hasn't been proofread so I apologize for any mistakes!)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed that! Stay tuned for more!


End file.
